1. Field Of The Invention
This present invention relates to improvements made on my prior invention disclosed and claimed in my prior application Ser. No. 07/549,071 filed Jul. 6, 1990, which has matured into U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867, issued Sep. 3, 1991, specifically incorporated herein by reference. More specifically, the improvements relate to the construction of the structural trays, the cover for the conveyor belt mounted on the .structural trays, the apparatus controlling the lateral positioning of the conveyor apparatus, hydraulic apparatus for opening and closing a slidable gate at the rear of the truck for purpose supplying the conveyor apparatus with the material carried by the truck, hydraulic apparatus for shifting the trays from a folded vertical position to an extended operating position, and the location of an operating board for controlling the various hydraulic apparatus.
2. Description Of The Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,115, issued to Eli Oklejas on Sep. 2, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,487, issued to Roy C. Gaddis on May 13, 1958, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,251, issued to Walter E. Gardipee on Feb. 25, 1964 were discussed in my above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,636,628; 3,521,767; 3,923,175; 3,951,279; and 4,253,256; Canadian Patent No. 671,067; and United Kingdom Patent No. 1,592,032 were also cited but not applied in my above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,867. While the United Kingdom Patent No. 1,592,032 does disclose a hydraulic system 14 for changing the orientation of one tray 7 relative to a second tray 6, the arrangement precludes the 180 degree rotation disclosed herein. Danish Patent No. 87,685 issued November, 1959 was cited but not applied in my pending Parent application Ser. No. 07/843,222 filed Feb. 28, 1992.